


To-Do List

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas Challenge, F/M, Morning Sex, it really is the best part of waking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is not a morning person, but she has to get up early today. Cisco has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To-Do List

Caitlin groaned when the alarm went off. An arm reached over her head in the dark and slapped the snooze button. The owner of the arm kissed her cheek. “You forgot to turn off the alarm last night,” Cisco murmured in her ear. “Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t,” she mumbled, pushing her face into the pillow.  "And I didn’t forget.“

"It’s Saturday,” he yawned.

She hated waking up early. On Saturday, early was defined as any time before noon, as far as she was concerned. Right now, it was so early that even he wasn’t ready to be awake yet, and Cisco was one of those hideous creatures, a _morning person._

“But Iris’s baby shower,” Caitlin sighed, trying to remind herself as much as him. “This afternoon. I have such a long list of things to do.”

He put his arm around her waist. “They can wait.” He kissed her shoulder.

“No,” she protested. “I have to. I have to - clean. Decorate. Pick up the cupcakes. And - ” She snuggled into her pillow, and her blankets, and her warm, cuddly boyfriend.

“But you don’t want to,” he argued back, nuzzling into her hair and running his hands over her stomach. A familiar hardness took shape against her ass. 

Make that her warm, cuddly, amorous boyfriend.

“I know, I know, but I have to…”

“But you don’t want to.” He cupped her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple through the soft fabric of her tank top. “You want to stay right here.”

“You know that for sure?” But she arched her back, pressing her breast into his warm palm.

“Yep,” he said. “I really, really do.” His stroked her side, bringing his hand to rest on the curve of her hip. “You want to stay here and fool around.”

“I’m an adult. I have responsibilities.”

“This is very adult,” he assured her, his hand slipping under the elastic of her pajama bottoms.

“Oh! Oh. Yes.” Her eyes closed, but not to sleep. “Absolutely.”

He kept dropping kisses on her neck and shoulders, his morning scruff scratching ever so lightly, as his fingers slipped into places they knew well. She shuddered as they pressed and circled, flicking, rubbing, as he nipped her earlobe, licked the bump at the top of her spine, as her toes curled and her thighs squeezed, as she panted and whimpered and rocked her hips.

She slid her hand back and slipped her own fingers through the slit in his boxers to find his erection. He gasped in her ear when she closed her hand around it, and his hand picked up speed between her legs.

She came first, letting out a string of helpless whimpers and moans until the delicious waves subsided. She melted back into the curve of his body, soft with pleasure.

He moved his hips to remind her that her hand was still on his dick and it was still hot and hard. She arched back to kiss him and rubbed her thumb over the tip. She stroked him firmly until his hand clenched on her hip and he groaned, long and low.

They both sighed. He pulled her close, ignoring the mess between them, and gave her neck one final nuzzle. She hugged his arm around her.

“Well,” she said after a minute. “ _Now_ I’m awake.” She rolled over and kissed him. “Thank you, honey.”

He grinned at her as she tossed the covers back, climbing out of bed. “All part of the service.” He closed his eyes again.

“Hey, why are you going back to sleep?” she asked, stripping her pajamas off. The bottoms were damp with her cum, and the tank top was sticky with his. She threw them directly into the laundry basket. “Your list is almost as long as mine.”

His eyes popped open. “Wait. Since when do _I_ have a to-do list for today?”

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the the Flash 12 Days of Smutmas Challenge, hosted at flash-smutmas.tumblr.com


End file.
